Prom?
by blackcatchichi
Summary: Its pretty good to me. I write different types of stories. i hope one can be published maybe...


Hello my name is Rin I am 17 yrs old. I've been with Lord Sesshumaru for years now. The whole time I've been with him I thought of him as a father figure. Just when I got older my thoughts changed, my body changed and my urges have changed. When we are alone I will make my move.

"Jakken! Lord Sesshumaru wants you to get some food," Rin said knowing it's a lie.

"All right I will do it for Lord Sesshumaru not you," Jakken says.

"All these years you still do not like me," Rin says

"No," Jakken says walking away.

_Jakken thoughts (_I do not trust her_)_

"Alright Jakken is gone. How do I get the mood ready?" Rin says to herself.

Sesshumaru is walking up behind her.

"Where's Jakken," Sesshumaru says. Rin jumps startled. She didn't hear him.

"O, Lord Sesshumaru it's you. He left to get some food. He said he will catch up later," Rin says.

Rin turns around runs toward the forest.

"I will get the wood to make u fire," Rin says.

"How about we take you to the next village, the clothes you have on looks like rags and it's getting to small. Everything is fall out of them," Sesshumaru says.

(Sesshumaru's thought)

_I never really looked but Rin is becoming a woman. She is so beautiful. But I do not mess with humans but she can be an exception._

"Really new clothes in a village sound nice," Rin says happily

(Rin's thoughts)

_Maybe I can get him in the village._

Sesshumaru picks her up they go on to the village her heart beats fast. He feels her heart beating he smiles.

**Ch:2 Village**

In the village buying food for themselves, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku

"I just saw Sesshumaru, and Rin in the village Rin is growing out of her clothes. Kagome maybe if it's possible you can let Rin have some of your clothes or in let her your time to buy clothes," Sango says.

"That's a good idea. I thought only Inuyasha and I can get through the WELL. I never tried buy my brother couldn't get through but maybe I can drag someone with me," Kagome

Rin is walking around with Sesshumaru looking for a place for clothes Kagome spots them

"Hey, Rin, Sesshumaru let me speak to you," Kagome yells.

Rin runs over Sesshumaru walking, Kagome grabs her arm takes her to the WELL. Jumps in Rin eyes big scared Sesshumaru runs following them grabs Rin's arm and they are now in kagome's time. Sesshumaru hates the noise Rin is scared and thinks it's beautiful. Inuyasha jumps out of the well and grabs Sesshumaru.

"Let go of me," Sesshumaru

"Shut up we have to go in the house before anyone sees you. I will see if Kagome has the sacred water and give it to Rin help you arm grow back," Inuyasha

"Sota!" Kagome

"Yea," Sota

"Take Sesshumaru and Inuyasha give them some of your clothes," Kagome

Kagome pulls Rin "come with me,"

Rin is in Kagome's room. Kagome gives Rin one of her old school uniforms.

In Sota's room Sesshumaru and Inuyasha plus Sota

"Sesshumaru here's some pants and shirt you don't have ears like Inuyasha so no hat. Inuyasha here's pants and shirt and hat. O Sesshumaru watch Inuyasha o yeah here's gym shoe," Sota

Sesshumaru takes of his clothes. Holds the pants in the air "Great you need underwear, I have a bag I never opened you too Inuyasha," Sota

Sesshumaru puts on the pants but had the underwear on top. Sota laughs; Sota shows him the right way. Finally after two hours they got it together. Sesshumaru watch Inuyasha and Sota put on socks. He put on his shoes. Rin came out of Kagome's room Sesshumaru smiles.

"Ok lets go clothes shopping," Kagome

"Sesshumaru, Inuyasha, come with us and follow me do not do anything else," Kagome

**Ch: 3 Shopping**

"**Ok, Rin first stop sexy under clothes," Kagome**

**Inuyasha blushes**

"**What's with the red face little brother," Sesshumaru**

"**You'll see," Inuyasha**

_**(Sesshumaru thoughts)**_

_What is he talking about?_

They walk in Sesshumaru look around blushes see whole bunch of bras. Rin grabs a red matching pair of sexy under clothes. She goes to the back puts it on or tries put it on.

"Kagome how do you put this on?" Rin

Kagome walks into the changing room helps put the thing on.

"What you wear D's! I'm only in C's," Kagome says jealously

Sesshumaru is walking around looking at strange materials, Inuyasha just standing in one place leaning on the wall watching people walk in and out.

Kagome steps out the room "I'm going to get you more in that size ok. Don't be scared when I leave the dressing room ok," Kagome to Rin

Rin was looking at herself in the mirror. Not hearing a word of Kagome. "Kagome can wee get more like this. But first I need to learn how to put them on by myself," Rin laughing

"Kagome…Kagome…, O no she's gone," Rin

Rin runs out the dressing room scared. Sesshumaru sees her, feels different about Rin in always. In Sesshumaru eyes she looks like a seductress in red, Inuyasha runs up to her puts jacket around her.

"Get back in there. You can't come out looking like that. I'll get Kagome," Inuyasha says annoyed

"O no she did," Kagome heads back to the dressing room

"Rin come on we're leaving first let me see the tag on the bra we have to pay for it. Put your clothes on and stand next to Sesshumaru," Kagome

Rin puts on her clothes. Finds Sesshumaru stands next to him. She sees Kagome talking to this lady and putting the stuff in a bag. Kagome walks over to Rin.

"Let us go," Kagome

Rin walks next to Sesshumaru walking to the next store getting some more clothes.

"Lord Sesshumaru looked at Rin and didn't know what to say so he slowed down his walks and was next to Inuyasha.

"Yea. Sesshumaru why were you looking at Rin in a funny way," Inuyasha says messing with him

"I don't know what you mean," Sesshumaru with a red face

"I know what you was think or why you was looking at her in that way," Inuyasha stopping in front of Sesshumaru

"Why then, why was I looking at her?" Sesshumaru

"You want to fuck her she is all grown up and she is ready and giving a scent of a woman that is ripe for the picking?" Inuyasha

Sesshumaru pushes Inuyasha out his was and behind Inuyasha was Rin listening and Kagome looking away like she didn't hear anything.

"Really is that true. So do you want me the same way I want you. I told Kagome want I wanted when we was in her old room when we was at the house," Rin

Kagome grabs Rin "come on wee have more clothes to get how about Sears they have some nice stuff half the time," Kagome

Kagome and Rin walks into the cold store, they feel their nipples get hard. Kagome walks to the female's clothes area. Rin sees a pretty cute little shirt and a small strapless skirts that matches. Kagome takes her to the dressing room. Rin walks back there put on the clothes walks out.

"O Rin you look so cute," Kagome

"Thank you," Rin

Inuyasha walks over to Kagome whispers in her ear. Kagome walks to the lady who hands out the numbers of clothes you have. Kagome talks to her Inuyasha grabs Sesshumaru takes him to Rin. Sesshumaru stands in front of the door then knocks on it. Rin opens the door she's in the red under garment pulls Sesshumaru in and kisses him. Sesshumaru pushes her against the mirror lifts her leg rubbing her leg squeezing her ass.

Kissing her hard Rin starts to take off his shirt and pants. He starts to kiss her neck, she starts to unsnap her bra, and he kisses down her neck to her breast sucks on her nipples. He putts off his boxers she jumps up on him he pushes her against the mirror, making her scrap her back and butt on the mirror. Rin is licking and biting her lips. She wraps her arms around him putting her head on his still biting her lips.

So she doesn't moan in the dressing room of a store. She strokes his hair she lifts her arms in the air holds the top of the wall of the dressing room. Trying to get a better feel of Sesshumaru's power, Sesshumaru has his hand on the lower part of her back. Rin is sweating Sesshumaru sweating mirror wet misted.

Prints of her body on the mirror, Sesshumaru lets Rin down turns her around her breast on the mirror. Then he puts his hands on her breast pushes her body on the mirror. Rin almost let out a moon but held it in, Sesshumaru slides his hands down her body puts one hand down into her wet spot mixing his fingers around.

Rin opens her mouth to moan but doesn't, drown starts coming out her mouth. She didn't want to stop, Sesshumaru turns her around again kisses her hard licks his finger puts his clothes back on and walks out the dressing room. Rin puts he stuff on and walks out. She walks up to Kagome.

"How was it?" Kagome

"It was wonderful that entire great power and feel of it," Rin smiling

The lady walks back into the dressing room she can see the body prints all over the mirror and doesn't say and do anything just locks the door and puts do not enter.

Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshumaru walk out of Sears and find a new store.

"That place has no good stuff anyway" Kagome disappointed "We done the same thing the other day" Kagome smiles

Rin turns and looks at Kagome and Inuyasha

"That it was great," Kagome saying to Rin hinting Inuyasha

"What are they talking about?" Sesshumaru

"How great the sex is with us," Inuyasha answering

"O really," Sesshumaru smiling

"Yea and the next place we going to is perfect place for all four of us to have fun," Inuyasha smiling thinking of what he is going to do to Kagome.

"O, no I almost forgot I have to be at the school. I'm helping out with the Junior/Senior prom," Kagome says grabbing Rin and running off with Sesshumaru and Inuyasha not that far behind.

**CH: 4 School….**

"Kagome what is a prom?" Rin

"It's a dance where teens your age have fun. I had fun before and after my prom," Kagome laughs afterwards

"Uh huh… lots of fun," Inuyasha

"Ok Rin I need you to change out that rag of clothes you have on and put these new one on we got a Sears ok," Kagome

"Ok Kagome," Rin says looking at Sesshumaru, walking to where Kagome is pointing. She looks at Sesshumaru to follow her to the locker room.

Sesshumaru follows behind her, Rin walks further into the locker room. Sesshumaru walks up behind her kisses her neck. Using his nails he cut along the stomach to rip the shirt still kissing her neck. He ripped the shirt off now she is in her red underwear. He puts one hand in her bra rubbing her nipples the other into her panties putting his fingers in, moving them around.

Rin puts her hand over his hand helping him rub her wet spot she sits down on the a concrete seat opens her legs he licks and sucks on the outside of her panties uses his teeth to take it off. Puts his head back down there, she throws her head back rubbing his head. She licks her lips she puts her hand next to her mouth sucks them.

He is swirling his tongue moving is a motion of up, down, left, right, in, and out. He sucks on her so hard she grips his hair, she lets out an "OH!" he lifts his head up kisses up her body sucks on her nipples then he picks her up slams her on to a locker. She's biting her lips it hurts so much on how hard and rough he is but she loves it. In the locker room you can hear him slamming her harder and harder into the lockers.

Her back was turning red, then he laid her on her floor on her back she put one leg over his shoulder. He's still being rough on her she is loves every hit every minute. She puts her leg down he still going none stop he starts to suck on her nipples then neck. He bends her over her hands on the lockers he is holding her hair.

Can hear the slaps all through the locker room, then he puts his fingers back in her wet spot moving them nails long blood was coming out. He didn't want to stop she didn't either then he pushes her body against the locker still fingering her, his hand on her breast kissing her neck. He's still going getting faster, faster harder and harder.

Rin is licking her lips every hit made her say " O O O O O O O O O" louder and louder then he turned her around make her quiet she wraps her legs around his waist pushes her back against the locker still kissing her being even more fast, hard, and rough. Sesshumaru was squeezing so hard and tight to get it in she was sweating and having hard time breathing so she passed out she passed out with a smile.

Kagome walked into check on Rin and saw all the blood and smells sweat and sex. She turned red then Inuyasha walks up behind her.

"I've been waiting for our chance today," Inuyasha while kissing Kagome's neck and hand sliding up her shirt and skirt.

Kagome closes her eyes and in a burst turns around and kisses Inuyasha pushing him into a locker. He starts to take off her shirt, bra, and everything off. She jumps on him with her knees on the locker he's kissing her she wraps her legs around he is trying to catch her breast in his mouth while she is bouncing.

He finally caught one in his mouth sucking her nipples hard to were milk was coming out he was sucking the milk drinking enjoying it she is huffing and puffing loving him sucking her nipples. He moves to the other breast sucks on that one so hard milk squirted out of her nipples got all over their bodies he lays her down on the concrete seating and open her legs to were the milk was sliding and threw her legs.

He through her legs over his shoulder and licking up the milk and sucking on the inside of her wet spot dry then to wet it up again he licked his fingers put 3 fingers in stretched it so wide. He put his long nailed fingers in there and made her moan pain grew across her face but it was great. Blood starts to come from her he puts his tongue in the stretched out hole.

He made her twitch she threw her head back licked her lips lifted his head up. Kisses him he stands up she gets on her knees started her tongue at the bottom to the tip to be in her mouth. She completely put it in her mouth she started to gag but she kept on sucking moisten it up with her mouth and tongue. Then sucked it so hard it squirted in her mouth she swallowed it and licked her lips smiles jumps up on him and wraps her legs.

He is sitting in the concrete seat she bends her back to where her head was touching the floor. He kisses her chest then she lifted up kisses him. They lay down on the floor she was on top breathing so hard sweating hard Kagome fell asleep for a minute.

Both Rin and Kagome woke up. Got in the locker shower washed up Sesshumaru and Inuyasha walked in got behind them Sesshumaru start kissing on her neck and Inuyasha on the other neck the girls turns. Inuyasha was kissing Rin and Sesshumaru on Kagome.

Kagome in a heart beat turns around and kisses him back and Rin does the same to Inuyasha. Kagome was still hot and turned on when she just got done with Inuyasha. She jumped on Sesshumaru legs wrapped he pushes her back against the shower wall water still splashing. Kagome was biting his neck his neck it turned Sesshumaru on so badly he puts her on her back on the floor of the showers she is still sucking and biting on him. Her leg wraps around him and she wraps her arms to hang on him to feel everything she can enjoy.

They are sweating from all the work but can't see or feel the sweat it was getting hotter the water would mist when it touches their bodies. Rin and Inuyasha was the same way Rin was biting his neck it starts to bleed he was enjoying it. Rin got on top she was scratching nails down his chest. Then she bends over he sucks on her nipples Rin starts to ride him harder and faster. Kagome was doing the same to Sesshumaru the sex went on for hours the school was closed its been 12 hours it was late they got there at 4pm just imagine. After all the sex the guys were tired but still horny the girls still wanting more and still horny.

Everyone was leaving the school a little too happy.

**CH: 5 Prom nights**

"Ok Rin since you never been to a prom. I will let you go in my old dress it's black with a blue rose that sparkles," kagome says to Rin pulling the dress out her closet.

Rin looks at the dress and was very happy. "Thank you kagome, Can Sesshumaru come?" Rin

"Sure he can," Kagome

Rin smiles lay down on the bed kagome sits next to her.

"Why are you smiling?" Kagome

Rin looks at kagome still lying down kagome waiting for an answer Rin its up.

"I'm smiling about the sex with Sesshumaru and Inuyasha it was great it was the best," Rin

"I see the only reason we had sex with the other person it's because we was all still turned on by the first time of sex," Kagome

Rin looks into Kagome's eyes still having images in her head.

"Well when you look into the persons eyes lean into them it makes any body hot. Sesshumaru and Inuyasha have the best touch to our bodies. Feel my heart it's still beating very fast," Rin says putting Kagome's hands on her breast to feel the heart beat.

Rin is just wearing her bra because she was getting ready for prom with Kagome, Both still thinking about the sex and the great times, Rin and Kagome still looking at each other they kiss each other. Rin starts to lean back Kagome still kissing her Rin starts to take off Kagome's stuff. Kagome starts to suck in Rin's neck starts kissing down her neck grabs her breast sucks on the right plays with the left nipple then Kagome slides her left hand down Rin's body puts her hand in the panties.

She starts to finger her Rin jumps arches her back it feels really good, she grabs her own breast then sucks on her fingers. Rin lifts Kagome's head kisses her then suck on Kagome's fingers.

"Wow two girls doing it. Hot!" Inuyasha

Sesshumaru cleared his throat the girls jump. But then they just did a finger motion of come where.

Yea I get bored and stuff comes to me. Not just sex stuff.


End file.
